


they say oh my god I see the way you shine

by Art Pseud (MermaidMayonnaise)



Series: Stargate Atlantis Art [9]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Art, Nudity, based on a wing!fic, nothing explicit is shown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidMayonnaise/pseuds/Art%20Pseud
Summary: Art for Telesilla's "No Rest At All In Freedom."
Series: Stargate Atlantis Art [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1449115
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	they say oh my god I see the way you shine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Telesilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/gifts).
  * Inspired by [No Rest At All In Freedom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/430985) by [Telesilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla). 



> I read Telesilla's fic, then the little gears started turning in my head. I listened to a podfic of "Foolproof and Incapable of Error" by neery while drawing this. I'd link the story, but it's not hosted on the archive and I can't find the text version.
> 
> There is a story behind this. I saw that Telesilla's original version had an LJ post linked to it with a picture, but I couldn't view the actual picture. I spent 5 angry minutes cursing out my computer, then decided to make my own. The post will have to live in mystery. 12.22.19

[ ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/f9/3c/c2/f93cc25ccd07ba270a87266c321def8d.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> For those confused, it's John in the pod. No spoilers.
> 
> Song is "Dance Monkey" by Tones and I. I hate to listen to popular music except when I don't.


End file.
